


Patch the Line

by Mifrandir



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, Soulmates, Suicide Attempt, kind of, red line
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mifrandir/pseuds/Mifrandir
Summary: 面對病危的妹妹，十歲的紐特用他所知最重要的東西與鼠男做了交易－－他的靈魂伴侶。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 嗨大家，這是之前寫的段子「老路燈」發展出來的故事。  
> You never know where your story will take you...

對一個十歲孩子來說，後悔還是十分遙遠的陌生概念。於是當紐特下定決心的時候，這類念頭不曾閃現他腦中。

他只想著一件事：如果他不做些什麼，桑雅就要死了。

他非常、非常專心地聆聽隔壁房間的動靜：爸媽刻意放輕的腳步聲、幾句低聲交談，掀開及拉整被褥的聲音。關上電源的喀搭聲後他又多等了三十秒，心跳在他耳中砰隆鼓動。

二十九。三十。

他踢開毛毯，屏住呼吸抵抗驀然撲上身的寒冷空氣，迅速抓過披掛在床尾的羽絨外套與防水長褲套上，然後是圍巾跟手套，最後踩進陳舊卻牢固的二手短靴，避開幾處會吱嘎作響的地板走向窗邊，撥開窗簾，雙手扣住窗框往上推。

接近午夜的天空飄下細細雪屑，迎面颳來的寒意刺痛他的臉頰，聞起來就像冬天的深夜。他輕輕放下窗戶，轉過身面對從他出生前就長在窗外的樹。人行道上的路燈照明微乎其微。紐特凝視距離一條手臂遠的枝椏，稍稍壓低膝蓋，深深吸了口氣，雪的氣味頓時盈滿他的胸口－－我辦得到、我辦得到－－接著伸長手臂跳過去。他抓緊枝椏，堆疊在枝椏間的積雪隨著陡然增加的重量抖落，但動靜不大，不至於驚擾任何人或動物－－潮濕粗糙的樹皮隔著布料摩擦他的掌心，紐特沿著手底下的枝椏攀往樹幹，用最快的動作回到地面。他試著大步前進，但積雪比看起來要深，在他跨出的每個步伐底下拖著鞋底下沉。

他吃力地翻過分隔前院與街道的籬笆，沿著柏油路往巷子尾端前進，直到他邁出的每一步都更深地沉進雪裡。紐特站在街道與樹林的交界處，盯著遠處懸在空中的暈黃光源。他剛吸進去的一口氣凍結在喉間，逃生本能在皮膚底下拚命掙扎，像匹試圖逃離韁繩的野馬。

紐特逼自己前進，走進樹林中。葉片落盡的乾枯枝椏在他上方密織成一片陰森的網，他踩進光源投射在雪地上的明亮圈形，抬頭望向上方。

那是一盞路燈。沒有人知道為什麼樹林裡會出現一座路燈，紐特只在電影跟圖畫書裡看過那種古老繁複的樣式，屬於世界剛學會應用電力的時代。

他不知道該怎麼做。沒人可以問，他的消息來源只有謠言，在學校餐廳的長桌邊、在操場上、在公園的鞦韆架旁透過耳語傳遞：午夜十二點整，帶著你最重要的東西到樹林裡的路燈下，如果你足夠幸運，那天晚上沒有被其他人捷足先登的話。這些悄悄話來了又走，每隔一陣子就會出現，彷彿壁紙或磁磚：隨處可見，他卻不曾真正留意。

直到桑雅一個月內進出醫院三次，媽媽以為沒人看到時拭淚的次數越來越多。桑雅第二次進醫院的晚上，他從媽媽擱在沙發上、開口大敞的包包裡瞥見摺起來的幾張紙－－應該說只有紙的邊緣－－最上方印著桑雅入住的醫院名稱，底下的標題包含「放棄急救」。

當天下午，他開始練習如何爬出窗口跳上樹。計畫浮現得如此自然，彷彿一直埋藏在他腦中。

紐特閉上眼睛，低下頭－－就像週末跟爸媽上教堂的時候做的－－低聲唸出自己的姓名及祈求。

「我能為你做什麼，孩子？」

那個聲音宛如野火肆虐的森林中冒出的滾滾濃煙，當你察覺危險逼近腳邊，可用來逃命的最後幾秒已經悄然消失。紐特驀然張大眼－－ _ 是真的 _ ，那些故事是真的－－又反射性地閉上，那些故事警告想依樣畫葫蘆的人不要看鼠男的眼睛，否則他會偷走你的靈魂。「我的名字是艾薩克．紐頓，我、我想和你做個交易。」

鼠男輕笑，聽起來就像數學課的達爾先生，在學生給出錯誤答案時發出的聲音，彷彿衷心為對方的智商感到輕蔑及憐憫。但鼠男的笑聲裡又多了一絲期盼，似乎好奇紐特可以錯得多離譜。「你想換什麼？」

「我妹妹，桑雅，她的心臟......醫生說她可能撐不過這次發作。」他努力嚥下喉間開始凝結的濕意，強迫自己將沒有桑雅的生活趕出腦海。「我想要她健康快樂地活過完下半生。」

「你這個年紀懂什麼叫做下半輩子？那可是很長一段時間，比你目前存在的時間都要長。」鼠男的語氣讓紐特覺得自己是班恩，學校裡最常被捉弄的蠢蛋。「你要用什麼來換？」

紐特深吸一口氣，聚集他所有的勇氣說出口。「我的靈魂伴侶。」

鼠男笑出聲，聽起來真的被逗樂了。「你對靈魂伴侶知道什麼？」

紐特不安地前後挪動腳步。「每個人的小指根部都綁著紅線，如果他們真的遇見了彼此，紅線就會－－」

鼠男盯著他看，視線像某種毛茸茸又不懷好意的觸鬚刷下他的肩膀。紐特不自覺地打住，強迫自己站好，用上所有意志力抑制磨蹭雙腳的衝動。「好吧，孩子。」鼠男終於說，「把手給我－－如果你真的想這麼做。」

紐特照辦，依舊低著頭。鼠男的手指長得像藤蔓，包覆在厚厚一層皮革底下，他分不出那是手套還是鼠男的皮膚。他原本以為會痛，但只感覺小指根部被鈍化的金屬邊緣劃了一下。

鼠男鬆開他的手。「好啦，回床上去吧，孩子。還有一件事，把這當成交易附贈的小小紅利。」鼠男頓了一下，確保取得紐特的注意力。紐特不知道『紅利』是什麼意思，但還是專心聽下去。「不要告訴任何人你看得見紅線。」

紐特猛然抬頭，驚訝得忘了警告。「你是說，不是所有人－－」

但鼠男已經不在那裡了。

 

紐特記得老舊路燈朦朧光暈底下緩緩飄降的零落雪花，記得那雙摸起來像皮革的手，記得鼠男宛如被森林大火焚燒過的嗓音。但一直要到隔天早餐，他從碗裡舀起榖片，瞥見原先末端往空中無限延伸的紅線如今剩下短短一截、孤零零地垂落小指側邊，他的決定在這一刻才彷彿調對焦距的顯微鏡，終於變得真實。他知道自己失去了某樣對人生至關重要的事物，但就像死亡－－你不能期待一個十歲的孩子真正理解死亡。

這不是紐特第一次見到斷裂的紅線，當然也不是最後一次。

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

那個夜晚就像很久很久之前看過、但叫不出名字的電影，在往後的年歲中載浮載沉。他像其他人一樣熬夜準備SAT、申請大學、應徵好幾份實習，看得見紅線不代表他得以避開生活中的其他鳥事，不然他久久回家一趟的第一件事不會是進車庫找工具箱，對接下來發生的事毫無心理準備。

「媽的！」他低咒。護目鏡擋住了大部分自油箱底部裂縫噴濺的汽油，此時正沿著護罩表面徐徐下滑，冰冷滑膩的液體淌過他的臉。紐特抿緊唇，撇過頭用力呸了好幾口，用力在肩頭上蹭了蹭臉，乾咳幾聲，卻無助於削減鼻腔裡揮之不去的汽油味。

「下面一切都還好嗎？」某個他不認識的年輕男性在上方開口。

「還可以。」他回答。「介意把板手遞給我嗎？」

幾秒之後他放棄了，手掌抵住地面將自己滑出車底。方才遞來板手的同一隻手從善如流地出現在他面前，紐特本能地握住，一使勁撐起身體。

與對方掌心扣合的瞬間，一股電流沿著紐特手腕內側的血管往上竄流，直直撞進心臟。他的呼吸在胸腔裡踉蹌了下，如同他一時沒站穩的腳步。

時序剛進入春天，方才在車底的勞動讓他沁出一身薄汗，竄遍他全身的冷顫一定是這樣來的。

抓住他的手穩定如同千斤頂。紐特拼命眨動眼睛，試圖說服自己剛才的反應只是陡然起身引起的血流逆衝。

他沒見過的亞裔青年朝他的二手豐田揚起下巴。「有什麼問題嗎？」

紐特聳肩，將護目鏡往上推到額前，以手背抹去臉頰上殘餘的油汙跟汗水。「運氣不好，回來的路上有一塊特別高的石頭。」

「如果你想跑一趟修車廠，我的車就停在對街。」

「謝了。」紐特隨口應道，蹙起眉頭打量眼前的青年。「你是......」

對方再次朝他遞出手。「我是民豪。」

「紐特。」輕微的戳刺感扎進紐特的指尖，彷彿在下雨前拂過金屬窗櫺，指腹被靜電刺了一下。「所以你就是那位桑雅掛在嘴邊的性感男士。」

青年笑了兩聲，那笑聲讓紐特想到麥稈在秋日暖陽底下曝曬後的氣味。「而你是保護欲爆棚的大哥，看守公主的噴火龍。」

「她這麼說我？」

「是啊，要我小心我的屁股。」

「十點前送她到家，手放在我看得到的地方，我們就會相處愉快。」

「遵命，先生。」

他們相視而笑，以認識不到五分鐘的兩個人來說過於心照不宣。民豪隨意在牛仔褲上抹去手上油汙，小指根部的紅線只剩短短一截，有氣無力地在空中晃蕩。

紐特見過的紅線夠多，足以讓他明白紅線相繫與否跟親密程度的關聯性：在少數情況下，紅線繫在雙方手上，毫無例外地幸福到旁人眼紅；但更多的情況是一方的紅線斷裂，另一方則繫在別人手上，他們爭吵、哭泣、打磨彼此的稜角，有些人分開，但有些人選擇留下來。

當他第一眼看到斷裂的紅線，腦中總會膝反射般跳出一個問題：他們的靈魂伴侶發生了什麼事？

紐特聽見從廚房通往車庫的門吱嘎一聲打開，然後是他聽了一輩子的、桑雅小跑過來的輕盈腳步聲。「紐特！你到家了！」

「嘿小甜豆。」紐特飛快摟了下桑雅的肩，髒汙的手指小心避開碎花洋裝。

「看來你跟民豪已經跟彼此打過招呼了。」

「是啊。」他與青年的視線再次短暫交會。「他是個好傢伙......至少看起來是。」

「他確實是，你等著看好了。」桑雅傾身，飛快地在民豪頰上啄了一下，輕巧地掙脫紐特架在她肩上的手臂，與兄長相仿的蜜色眸底愛意閃爍。「哪，啤酒。」她將沁出水珠的玻璃瓶塞進他們手中。「媽說晚餐再十分鐘就好。」

他們目送女孩跑開，等廚房門啪一聲落回原位，注意力才回到啤酒上。「希望你不介意。」民豪說。

紐特吞嚥啤酒，爽口澀味將喉間的乾澀沖刷下肚。「我唯一介意的是她是否過得快樂。」

「至少我們有個共通點。」民豪啜口啤酒，朝他舉起瓶子。「乾杯。」

紐特確定他們說的都是實話，他察覺自己確實喜歡民豪，這讓他自己都覺得驚訝。「乾杯。」

 

他站在客廳窗前，隔著薄紗窗簾看著桑雅在門口跟民豪道別，雙眼晶瑩、臉上懸的笑容讓人看了兩頰發酸。他看著桑雅仰頭，民豪傾身，手扶在她腰側。一陣細微刺痛搔爬過他心口，片段的記憶閃現。 _ 我是對的。 _

 

  
桑雅約他和迪米崔去露營，一個雙重約會的概念。他答應了，對接下來短短數周內能發生多少變化毫無概念。

秋天的森林中瀰漫著似有若無的朦朧水氣，聞起來揉合了薄霧、枯枝落葉、被翻起的泥土、熟爛的果實、毬果。

紐特在距離民豪幾步遠的地方駐足，近到足以讓對方察覺他的到來，遠到留給對方決定是否讓他繼續靠近。民豪穿著深藍色防水外套的背影不時屈膝蹲下，在滿地殘枝中蒐羅生火的材料。「......你瞎卡的怎麼找到我的？」

「......唯一一條穿過營地的路通往這裡？」紐特指出顯而易見的事實，「再說，你有留下腳印。」

民豪輪流拾起幾根手腕粗細、長度與手臂相仿的木材，端詳一陣後扔回原處。「如果你走了一陣子都沒看到我？」

「那我只好開始大喊了。」

民豪嗤笑。「萬一你把熊引來？」

「這樣你就不得不往營地的方向拔腿逃命了，不是嗎？」

民豪終於半迴過身面向他，嘴角噙著半是嘲諷、半是惱怒的弧度。「老天，我永遠搞不懂你們紐頓家的人在想什麼。你們的家訓難道是『絕不停止給人驚喜』？。」

紐特沒有說話，他想不到要說什麼。他拿出插在口袋中的雙手，邁步走近對方。「你在找什麼？」

「燃料材，」民豪拿起挾在腋下的幾根木材給他看，「大概這麼粗、這麼長，盡量挑表面乾燥點的。」

「也許我們該撿不一樣的，」紐特提議，面對民豪質疑的視線，他聳了聳肩。「我不太懂營火，不過我知道它是由很多粗細長短不同的木頭搭成的。」

「好吧，那你撿引火材－－大概拇指粗、長度大約從你的掌根到拇指。」

「優。」

民豪的視線在他身上多停了一秒，但沒說什麼。他們在距離彼此幾步遠的範圍內四處走動，揀選符合條件的木材。

紐特等待，直到蒐集的引火材多到兩手合不攏才開口。「桑雅沒有惡意－－」

這肯定不是最好的開場白，因為他一眼就看出民豪的背繃緊了。亞裔青年吐了口長氣：「沒有惡意，我當然知道她瞎卡的沒有惡意。可是老兄啊，這個世界不是圍繞著桑雅公主運轉的－－一般人不會突然決定『我想跟我男朋友暑假一起去紐西蘭，就這麼辦吧！我知道錢可能是個問題，沒關係我可以先跟爹地借！』一般人至少會先問：你天殺的那時候有空嗎！」

「......我很抱歉。」

「我愛她，我真的愛她。」民豪洩憤般地踢開地上不符合條件的木材。「但有時候她真的快把我逼瘋了。」

紐特無話可說。

他們抱著滿懷木材走回營地，民豪淨空泥土地面的殘枝敗葉後踩出淺窪，將幾塊粗厚木材插進土中，在上面灑上大把大把落葉，接著圍繞著它們堆疊紐特撿的引火柴，調整縫隙確保通風。他點燃一根細枝扔進柴堆，卻只換得一縷奄奄一息的細煙。他又試了一次。「老天，這簡直像把火柴扔進水裡。」

紐特轉向桑雅。「剛才在車上吃的多力多滋還有剩嗎？」

女孩抿唇，顯然對男友的情緒跟升不起火的困境不知所措。「我想還有......」

「去拿來給我。」

紐特從鋁箔袋裡捏出一片脆餅湊到打火機旁，將之點燃後扔進柴堆裡。火苗迅速蔓延開來，形成穩定而旺盛的火堆。

民豪站起身，後退幾步站到他身邊。「不懂營火，嗯？」

「我看過幾集『荒野求生術』。」紐特聳肩，「他們用的是樂事，我覺得多力多滋可以湊合著用。」

他們短暫地對上視線，紐特分不清民豪眼裡跳動的光點來自火光，或是別的什麼。

他不願再想下去。

 

收拾好晚餐的廚具與廚餘，紐特在營火旁坐下，注視晃動閃滅的火焰。

他不確定自己在想什麼，或許什麼都沒在想，但身後傳來登山短靴的腳步聲時，他並不真正覺得意外。

「感謝你的費心安排，」民豪在他身邊坐下，「但我必須老實告訴你，這一點用也沒有。我已經找好了暑期工作，不可能跟她去紐西蘭。」

紐特考慮裝傻，但既然對方已經看穿他對籌備晚餐的人力分配的用意－－他將食材削皮切片，然後叫桑雅端去給鍋前的民豪－－他覺得這只是無謂掙扎。「好吧。」

「為什麼你們總是順著她？」

紐特抿唇，他不寄望民豪，或者任何人能夠明白。「桑雅......她還小的時候曾經被診斷出心臟上的問題，那陣子經常進出醫院，我在我媽的皮包裡看過病危通知。」

「......她從來沒有提過這件事。」

「她當時還沒上小學，再說手術後來成功了。」至少對其他人來說，問題是這樣解決的。「我不認為她明白情況有多危急。」

他們並肩坐在火堆旁，沉默像條柔軟的毯子般罩在肩上。民豪從口袋裡掏出瑞士刀，拾起地上遺留的木塊隨意刻劃。「真難相信你會跟迪米崔吵架。」

_ 因為我們確實沒有。 _ 紐特暗想。 _ 我們只是盡力了，但事情就是不如人願。 _ 「怎麼說？」

「你？吵架？拜託喔。」民豪輕笑，「你總是在為別人想。你跟桑雅，你們是兩個極端。」

紐特不自在地搔搔鼻子，民豪脫口而出的陳述宛如一枝箭或一發子彈，輕而易舉地貫穿他。紐特不習慣被洞穿的感覺，他總是掩飾得很好。

待在民豪身邊讓他覺得安全又脆弱，彷彿裸身躺在草地上，浸泡在罕有的秋日陽光裡－－暖意讓他渾身酥軟，但分秒擔心被人發現。他無從判定這種感覺，索性放棄。「我要去睡了。」

「紐特。」民豪出聲，而紐特還來不及猶豫已經應聲望向對方，彷彿木偶順著魁儡師的手勢抬起頭。他想知道對方叫住他想說什麼，又不確定自己想知道。

民豪張嘴，卻遲遲沒有句子冒出口。紐特感覺到懸浮在空中的欲言又止，於是忍住出言打斷的衝動。但最終民豪只說了句平板的「晚安」。

紐特爬進帳篷，在他完全拉上拉鍊之前，視線膠著在民豪被營火描出金邊的背影上。

  
就在這時他明白，光是閃躲是不夠的。

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

十年級時，紐特發現他能夠黏合兩條斷裂的紅線，憑的是一時好奇。

升十年級的暑假他在羅威爾餐館上班，星期二到四晚上六點到九點，週六上午九點到下午四點。羅威爾女士臀部寬大，豐厚鬈髮隨意在腦後攏成髻，獨自經營餐館好撫養一雙兒女。關於小孩的生父，鎮上流傳好幾個版本的八卦，但沒人有膽子敢當著羅威爾女士的面稱呼她「太太」，畢竟誰都不想被轟出門外，從此與疊成高塔的熱鬆餅（淋上糖漿、最頂端放一塊奶油）天人永隔。

在隔壁街經營修車廠的尤金先生，自從老婆多年前不敵乳癌摧殘離世後，每天準時五點半踏入店門。羅威爾女士為他保留了吧檯邊的位置，待他落座後自動送上每日特餐，外加一瓶啤酒，周末則是兩瓶。在紐特工作期間，尤金先生的晚餐都是由羅威爾女士親自盛盤、送到桌邊，附加一兩句關於天氣或日常瑣事的閒聊。

紐特曾經想過，尤金先生要花多久才會注意到自己盤中比其他常客豐盛的配菜，以及「附贈」次數頻繁到超乎常規的餐後甜點。

在目睹羅威爾女士無數次試圖開啟話頭未果後，紐特必須承認，他的舉動不完全出自一時興起。時機如此無懈可擊：羅威爾女士正跟另一名前來外帶三明治的常客聊得起勁，肥腴手指隨意擱在吧檯邊緣，垂落的紅線末梢離尤金先生的線尾還不到紐特小指的長度。他只消走過去，一手替修車廠老闆加咖啡，另一手看準位置、將兩條線的末端捏在一起。前後不到幾秒鐘，快到他幾乎沒意識到自己做了這件事。他在遞送餐點跟替客人添水的空檔間偷偷觀察那條被他捏合的線：泛著淡淡光澤，完全看不出來原本分屬不同的兩條線。

尤金先生抹了抹嘴，放下餐巾走向收銀機結帳，在羅威爾女士將找零遞給他時咕噥了句：「謝謝妳的派。」

當天店裡的所有人都分到了額外小費。紐特在暑假尾端辭去工作的前幾天，尤金先生終於開口邀請羅威爾女士去隔壁鎮吃晚餐，而老闆娘的表情彷彿被當眾求婚。

時間回到現在，當紐特毫無睡意地躺在帳棚裡，被民豪規律的鼾聲環繞，他確定自己願意再做一次。

除了一個小小的變數：民豪的線是斷的，但桑雅的不是。

  
  


這次，他的決定改變了三個人可能擁有的人生：他自己、桑雅以及民豪。

如果說他真的明白了某件事，那就是他徹底明白了後悔的滋味。

 

像瀝青。苦澀，黏稠，粗糙，漫進喉頭與氣管，堵住任何一張試圖呼救的嘴，嚥不下也嘔不出。他的血管裡從此湧動著這種濃黑液體，心臟每跳動一次都在提醒他做過什麼、造成什麼後果。

他被告誡嗎啡要酌量使用。「這可不是潮店裡無限續杯的玩意。」護士說著笑了起來，好像她真的說了個笑話。

他腦中殘存的片段全鑲上一圈閃爍模糊的邊，可能是嗎啡造成的，也可能是他的大腦。

_ 滿地晶瑩折射出無限反光，像躺在一地鑽石上。他感覺彷彿宿醉隔天，只希望自己從來不曾活過。他的顱骨盛著棉花。雪白空洞的棉花。 _

他伸出食指果斷揮下，宛如浸過熱水的刀劃過奶油，桑雅的線隨著他落下的手斷裂。

_ 紅色。大片大片的紅色滲染他的視線。有人在他上方交談，但下一秒聲音變得彷彿從遙不可及之處飄來。他聽見「撞擊」，這個字有著鋸齒狀的鋒利邊緣，毫不留情地沿著他身側刮過，也許傳遍他全身的痛是這樣來的。 _

被他重新綁在一起的兩條線看起來十分不對勁。他說不上來為什麼，也想不出其他更適當的詞來形容：那條線僵冷而毫無生氣，看起來就像是 _ 死了 _ 。

_ 鹿。強壯而美麗的生物，在變成壁爐架上的絕佳裝飾之前，如果力道跟角度對了，成年雄鹿可以輕鬆頂翻一台小貨車。 _

他睜開眼睛。床頭上方的燈管散發微弱光線，有個人影坐在他床邊的摺疊椅上。

紐特一眼就認出眼前的人，縱使他只在十五年前落著雪的深夜裡見過對方一次，甚至未曾直視對方的臉。鼠男的長相並不特出，就像街上任何一個與他擦肩而過的銀行經理或會計師，年齡介於三十五與更多之間，而紐特毫不懷疑他一直以來都是這個長相，打從哥倫布登陸美洲之前就是如此。他身穿一襲過時卻保養得宜的暗色西裝，後傾靠著椅背，雙手在交疊的膝頭上相扣。他們的視線交會，鼠男盯著紐特露在紗布外的半張臉，腫得只能半睜的眼皮，緩緩歪頭。「......你們最後總是會把事情搞砸。」音節緩慢地自他唇間流出，字母接著字母，彷彿沿著釣魚線滑下的一顆又一顆珍珠。 _ 搞－－砸 _ 。

紐特皺眉，光是這個動作都能引起難忍的抽痛。搞砸什麼？

「我很遺憾，但這就是同一雙手又剪又綁會發生的事。我可以跟你保證她沒有受苦，啪地一聲，」鼠男打了個響指，「就結束了。」

所以桑雅死了。事實翻越重山與深淵而來，像傳得太遠的回聲穿不過他腦中瀰漫的迷霧。疼痛被嗎啡暫時阻擋在外，像往後推遲的天譴。

「通常不會有人死，」鼠男聽起來像在說 _ 這不是你的錯 _ 。「如果只有其中一條線是你剪斷的。」

鼠男注視著他，注視著一道陳年記憶緩緩綻裂－－當初的縫合線早已被血肉吸收，幾乎沒人記得那裡曾經有道傷口－－暴露出不見天日的事實。未曾想過的事實。

鼠男看著金髮青年放聲尖叫，然後在夜班護士衝進病房前悄然沒入陰影，如同現身時一般無聲無息。

 

  
夢裡有轟然炸開的灼目閃光，刺得他目盲。紐特猛力搧擊睫毛醒來，透過其上凝結的淚珠他隱約辨識出床邊人影。他木然直視前方，覺得已經沒有遮掩的必要－－一切既已無可挽回，還有什麼好隱瞞的？「都是我的錯。」

民豪身上也有瘀青跟紗布，他發出的聲音如果不是那麼粗啞苦澀，本應是個笑聲。「我是那個握住方向盤的人，如果要怪誰－－」

「你不懂。」

「兄弟，我們都失去了她。」

「你失去了她。」紐特低語，「因為我。」

民豪發出慍怒的低聲咕噥，聽起來像「撞到頭」。「你現在腦袋不清楚，我晚點再來。」

他沒再回來。隔天沒有，再隔一天也沒有。紐特的世界只剩下疼痛：他的背痛、側腹痛、最要命的是斷裂的脛骨。止痛藥穿透肌膚滲進傷口，溼潤溫暖的砂礫般掩蓋他的思緒，他滿心感激地承受，放任自己沉進深不見底的砂中。

葬禮在他記憶中糊成一片陰濕： 兩排長椅間的走道上佈滿濕漉漉的鞋印； 他的父親上台致詞，途中拔下眼鏡緊捏眉間，凝結在空氣裡的哀傷如同玻璃窗上的水霧； 泥濘地面讓輪椅寸步難移， 教會人員安排他坐在三樓一間面對墓園的講堂，讓他在那裡目送妹妹最後一程。他看著一小群身著黑衣的人們撐起黑傘緩步聚集到墓穴旁，低頭聆聽神父念誦禱詞，最後依序上前往墓穴裡灑一把黑色的土。

他的身後傳來腳步聲。紐特原本以為是來使用洗手間的人，但來人在門口停下腳步，他頓時呼吸一凜，無形的手掐住他的喉頭、呼吸尖銳得像刺痛他後頸的視線。他想要回頭問對方在這裡做什麼。他不想回頭。他盯著等待灑土的隊伍，還有五個人。一對中年夫妻－－應該是他父母的朋友－－一位打扮雍容的老婦以及攙扶她的年輕女眷，以及兩名年輕女性，應該是桑雅大學裡的朋友。

_ 你在這裡做什麼？為什麼不跟其他人一樣往那該死的墓穴裡灑一把該死的土？ _

倒數第二名年輕女性灑完土，一轉身埋進身後同伴的懷裡大哭。那股濃烈的哀痛箭一般地劃破虛空，紐特下意識地往後傾身。

他身後的腳步聲再次響起，沿著樓梯消失在下方。

  
  
紐特在清晨時分被水滴拍打屋頂的聲音吵醒。他睜著眼睛躺在床上，聽著掛在屋簷的冰柱開始 融化，往下淌著水滴。他再次做了決定，跟十歲時同樣篤定。

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

他接受母親送他到機場，但堅定地表示到此為止。「我就住在隔壁州而已，媽。幾個小時就到了。」

母親轉向他，美麗的褐色眼眸滿溢憂傷。人們總說桑雅有母親的眼睛。據說隨著女兒的長相隨著年紀增長會逐漸酷似母親，但他永遠不會知道了。

母親長嘆一口氣，張開嘴似乎想說什麼，但最後只說：「到了打電話給我。」

他發現自己聽起來出奇平靜。「好。」

他下了車，與母親匆匆擁抱，儘他所能踏著不歪斜的步伐走進大廳。他站在柱子後目送母親的車遠去，接著拐了個彎走到出口處，排在第一輛的計程車司機顯然很高興看到他，咧出過分耀眼的一口白牙。「上哪裡去，小哥？」

紐特給了他地址。

「拜訪家人，呃？」司機的尾音愉快地上揚，流利地滑上車道。

「算是吧。」

 

四十分鐘後，紐特謝過難掩坐立不安的司機，交代不用等他，等車子駛離之後慢慢踏上緩丘。他首次希望自己沒有那麼早放棄拐杖。

簇新的白色墓碑幾乎跟甫結束的雪季一樣白。他們選了桑雅十六歲成年禮上穿著白色洋裝的半身照，下面以金色蝕刻字體寫著：

 

桑雅．安．紐頓

2014-2036

摯愛的女兒與姊妹

 

「我很抱歉。」紐特聽見自己的聲音說，「如果我不是那麼自以為是，以為能夠挽救你，挽救所有事......這一切都不會發生。」

沒有其他可說的了。他又站了一會，任融雪期濕冷的風拍打他的頭髮及臉龐，然後越過墓碑往後方走。越靠近墓地邊緣，嘩嘩水聲就越明顯。他記得這裡有條水流急促的河，小時候來參加婚禮或葬禮時，大人都會特別叮囑孩子們遠離這一帶。

他掏出手機，輸入一條他已經回到公寓的訊息，預定發送時間是三小時後。他將手機連同背包藏在矮灌木叢裡，暗自希望不要太快被人找到，然後走到河岸邊往下看，水流跟他需要的一樣豐沛湍急。

就這樣了。他現在唯一需要做的就是放手讓自己墜落。任誰都可以墜落。

「給我站住。(Stop right there.)」

河岸鬆軟的土壤在他腳底下陷，細碎水沫飛上他的臉。他沒有勇氣轉頭確認那把憑空冒出的聲音是不是他的幻覺，他需要全部的勇氣來完成最後一步。

「你敢跳，我就跟著你一起下去。」

紐特聽見自己笑出聲，那聲音短促而空洞，黑洞般的真空。「你不會的。」

「試試看啊。(Try me.)」

紐特不知道對方有多認真，但他承擔不了這種風險。他依言往後踏出一步，再一步，幾乎能在嘴裡嚐到民豪緊繃的警戒心。他又後退了幾步，接著猝然往前跑。民豪的指尖掠過他的外套下襬，他拼命拉開步伐，像匹瞪羚，拚上最後一口氣只求從獵豹爪下逃開，然後－－

一股力道從後方狠狠撞上他，他宛如遭到廢車處理廠中用以搗毀車輛的金屬球砸中。紐特往前撲倒在地，感覺一雙手臂像方向盤上的防盜鎖般箍住他的腰。他挪動手肘試圖往前爬，腿軟弱無力地掙動，民豪在他上方低吼：「你以為你在做什麼？你的父母剛剛失去了女兒，你要他們怎麼做？連著辦兩場葬禮請葬儀社打八折？」

他放棄了掙扎。牙齒刮破了口腔內側，他的嘴裡有血跟土壤的腥味。

「你為什麼想死？」

「你不會相信的。」

「那你告訴我啊。」

他腦中的萬千思緒彷彿沸水中的氣泡般爭先恐後往上冒，試圖化為聲音鑽出他的嘴。他聽見民豪在他後腰處開口，語氣滯悶。「我現在要放開你，你如果再試著往那邊跑，我發誓我會踹斷你的腿，聽見沒有？」

紐特點頭，遲了半秒才意識到自己沒有說出口。但民豪已經鬆開手臂，率先站起身，朝他遞出手。他們翻過緩坡往下走，紐特無意掩飾他拖行的腿。民豪替他拉開副駕駛座的車門，無視他沾染泥濘的長褲及外套，扶他登上小貨卡。

他們在沉默中抵達一幢平凡無奇的兩層樓房。民豪將小貨卡停進車庫，領著他爬上樓梯，推開一扇金屬門，踏進光線昏暗的客廳，沙發及矮桌的輪廓隱約可見。一頭傑克羅素梗犬邁著碎步湊近，朝他們吠了兩聲。「閉嘴，卻斯特。」民豪朝牠低嘶。「走廊走到底就是浴室，你想把自己弄乾淨點的話請自便。別打歪主意。」民豪一眼看穿他的思緒，「裡面沒有藥丸，沒有清潔劑，沒有刀片。懂？」

紐特木然點頭。他草草完成淋浴，民豪的舊T恤穿在他身上就像個舊麵粉袋。

民豪在沙發上等他，面前擱著兩只冒著蒸氣的馬克杯，卻斯特坐在他腳邊。「坐。」亞裔開口，將其中一只馬克杯遞給他。「然後把你知道的都告訴我。」

「......你想知道什麼？」

「你還躺在病床上的時候，我去看你，你說這一切都是你的錯。為什麼？」

於是紐特說了，從十歲那個冬夜開始講起。他看得到紅線，他與鼠男做了交易，他可以綁定兩條斷裂的紅線，但他不知道如果由同一個人進行剪線跟綁線會造成這麼嚴重的後果－－

「慢著。」民豪開口，這是他第一次打斷他。「所以那個叫鼠男的傢伙是說，你跟我，我們兩個本來是－－」

紐特點頭，盯著淺灰地毯上一處污漬看。他捧在掌心裡的茶涼了。

「讓我問你一個問題：你為什麼那麼做？把我跟桑雅綁在一起？」

「因為我無法控制自己被你吸引。」紐特不帶情緒地說。這是事實，赤裸裸的事實。「我不想讓事情失控。」

民豪沒再說話。紐特一口一口抿著杯裡開始變冷的茶，直到苦澀得難以下嚥。

「撇開紅線什麼鬼的不談，我不能放你一個滿腦子想著如何結束自己生命的人獨處。」民豪開口。「你今天先住這裡。」他瞥了眼牆上的鐘，「晚餐？」

 

隔天民豪再次驅車前往墓園，在紐特描述的灌木叢裡找到了背包，除了有點髒之外完好無損。紐特似乎暫時放棄了離開的念頭：他睡在民豪的沙發床上，在民豪出門工作時打理家務、遛卻斯特，準備兩人份的晚餐（他們交換了手機號碼以備不時之需，像是衛生紙用完之類的事），等民豪用完浴室後互道晚安。週而復始。

好像他多了個沉默寡言的室友。

某天他提早下班返家，隔著金屬門就聽見歡快的狗吠，還有一陣緊似一陣的－－笑聲？

他開鎖進門，卻斯特那顆咬得髒兮兮、會發出咕唧聲的橡皮球朝他滾來，梗犬尾隨其後，衝著他吠了兩聲，尾巴歡快地搖動。他抬頭，看見紐特的笑容僵在臉上，彷彿在古怪的時刻按下暫停鍵。

當天晚餐紐特表現得跟第一晚一樣沉默，只在進食時張嘴，而且刻意閃避與他眼神接觸，直到熄燈前才叫住他。「我明天離開。」

不知從何燃起的怒意席捲了民豪的腦袋。「為什麼？就因為被我看見你跟我的狗玩？」

紐特的肩膀坍塌下來。「這不正常，民豪。我不知道......」

「你可以留下來，如果你想。」

紐特只是搖頭。

「如果我想要你留下來呢？」

民豪被這句從自己口中冒出的話嚇到了，而紐特看著他的眼神彷彿在說 _ 這就是問題所在 _ 。「晚安，民豪。」金髮青年果斷地關上客廳的燈，留他一人站在光與暗的交界。

  
  


隔天他醒來，屋裡空無一人。紐特慣用的馬克杯底下壓著一張倉促寫就的紙條：

謝謝你為我做的一切，我會沒事的，請不要試著找我。

請你理解（接下來的內容被黑線反覆塗畫，民豪透過燈光看了半天也看不出原本寫了什麼）

  
民豪頹然癱坐在沙發上。「他走了，切斯特。」他望著天花板喃喃自語，梗犬抓耙他的小腿，催他起身散步。「他為什麼非走不可？」

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 謝謝看到這裡的你，接下來就會揭露紐特去了哪裡，還有遠距離戀愛（笑


End file.
